The Waterfall by Moonlight
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: The waterfall sounded different tonight. Chuuya could swear she heard a violin. The wind died down for a second. It was a violin, playing a beautiful unwordly song. She started to hum along to it. Supernatural AU, Fem!Chuuya x Dazai, Oneshot.


Summary: The waterfall sounded different tonight. Chuuya could swear she heard a violin. The wind died down for a second. It was a violin, playing a beautiful unwordly song. She started to hum along to it. Supernatural AU, Fem!Chuuya x Dazai, Oneshot.

"I like that you're broken  
Broken like me  
Maybe that makes me a fool  
I like that you're lonely  
Lonely like me  
I could be lonely with you"  
-Broken, lovelytheband

The night was warm and the moon full. The river was lazy, silver moonlight reflecting off the surface.

A young woman dressed in white sat with her feet in the shallows. Fiery red locks, red as blood, spilled over her shoulders and down her back. Her blue eyes were tinted silver in the moonlight. The hem of her skirt was wet.

The waterfall sounded different tonight. Chuuya could swear she heard a violin. The wind died down for a second. It was a violin, playing a beautiful unwordly song. She hummed along to it, absently. The wind picked up, cutting off the music.

Who was playing?

Chuuya stood up. Her curiousity was too strong for her to stay by the river. She had to find to find out who was playing.

She caught snatches of different songs floating down the river from the waterfall. They grew louder as she came closer. Chuuya couldn't help but hum along to them. They were sad and mournful dirges; strong and proud folk songs; joyful tunes that made one want to leap and dance.

Chuuya stood at the edge of the pool the waterfall spilled into. She spotted a soaked white blazer on a rock. Who's was it? Chuuya looked around the clearing.

A young man dressed in a pure white suit stood near the waterfall. The full moon lit up the flecks of gold in his partially lidded brown eyes. A white violin and bow was in his hands. Although his music was full of emotion, his expression was blank. His name was Dazai.

The last few notes of his song were ringing out as Chuuya took a large breath and relaxed her shoulders. She sang a song of her choosing. Her voice was starlight, soft and beautiful.

Dazai's music came to a halt, hesitating out of surprise. The beauty of her voice had struck him unaware although he already known he had a listener. His eyes were alert, considering, with a hint of interest. He put his bow to his violin again. Dazai drew his arm forward and back, coaxing a counter melody from the violin, with the expertise and ease of an expert. The sound was the moon, clear and cutting, yet still somehow gentle in it's intensity.

Together they told of the brillant midnight sky, of a wolf hollowing at the moon, of an owl hooting softly, of children sleeping safely in their beds...They did not know how long they stood there, for as they stood there time seemed to stand still with them.

After many songs of hers, Dazai chose one. It started off slow and soft, slowing increasing in volume and difficulty.

She closed her eyes, stepped into the water. The current flowed around her bare feet, tugging gently on the hem of her skirt.

It started to crescendo.

He tilted his head pressing his cheek against the violin as he started to play faster, eyes focused on her. His brown hair shifted, exposing that his left ear was slightly, unusually pointed.

The music was like an ocean, swelling up and down. Sometimes it reached it's peak and crashed harshly on the beach. Sometimes it was peaceful and soft, gentle currents pulling a boat along.

The song came to an end.

Dazai smiled. He nimbly strolled through the water, towards the rock where his blazer lay. He put down his violin and bow, then approached her.

Chuuya watched him with curiosity.

He bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. His voice was a silky baritone, his tone gentle and mildly playful.

She put his hand in his. His hand was cold-hers was warm.

Dazai laced their fingers together. He gently pulled Chuuya closer, slipping a hand around her waist.

She put her left hand on his shoulder, humming a lullaby softly.

They slowly swayed back and forth to her humming, leaning against each other.

He moved, and she followed. They slowly moved in a circular fashion around the pond; Somehow ignoring the spray of the waterfall, the cold water around their thighs, and the cold sand beneath their feat. They ignored everything, except each other.

Dazai suddenly grinned. He unlaced his right hand, a challenging look in his eyes.

She smiled, pulling away slightly so she could move more freely. Her eyes were just as bold and daring as his.

It would be a contest, to see if the other could keep up or if one of them would fall behind.

Dazai led her into a wild dance. They quickly parted and came back together, only connected by a hand. They twirled around-nimbly tangled and untangled themselves from each other. Sprays of water flew from their feet.

They danced together, the cold forgotten, until the moonlight grew dim. The sun was close to peeking over the mountains in the east.

They stopped, both aware that humans would soon be walking these woods again.

Dazai kissed her hand, eyes focused on her. He had a small smile on his face. "I am Dazai. May I have the pleasure of meeting with you again, my lady?"

She pressed herself closer, sliding her hand up to the back of his head. Her hand slipped into his silky hair. "Chuuya, and yes," she told him, her breath tickling his ear. She kissed him on the cheek.

He gave a close eyed smile. "Chuuya," he said, testing how her name felt on his tongue. "Your presence was not expected, but much appreciated," he softly said.

"As was yours." Chuuya leaned into him, burying her face into his neck. "Perhaps we shall make a habit of this?"

Dazai chuckled. "I have no complaints." His left hand started to comb gently through her hair. "Are you available tonight, Chuuya?"

"Yes," she said, with no hesitation.

"As soon as the sun is fully gone, will you meet me here again?" He questioned. His hand paused, fingers tangled in her red hair.

Chuuya smiled, giving a small laugh. She teasingly replied, "Yes, if you will be here."

He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Then I will be here, you have my word," he promised in a light tone.

A/N

I wanted to write a more supernatural, or fairytale like bsd AU with Fem!Chuuya x Dazai. After I watched a play through of Unforgiving-A Northern Hymn. I got interested in the malevolent guy playing a fiddle. I researched Nacken, Nix, etc. and got inspired to write a story about them.

Both characters in this story are not human. To specify which type, Dazai is a Nacken and Fem!Chuuya is a Nixe. Some smaller details that tell of them being what they are-Chuuya's wet skirt hem, Dazai's pointed ear(s), that they're both in the middle of a forest at night without a word as to why they are there or how they got there, they accept the other being there singing/playing a fiddle as completely normal with no questions asked...

The art I used for the background was by Dean McLeod. (I'm happy to once again be able to find who made the original art.)

-Silver


End file.
